


Manbavaran-Kagari No Nichijou

by DarkyLonewolf



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Near Future, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkyLonewolf/pseuds/DarkyLonewolf
Summary: A collection of one-shots regarding the Manbavaran-Kagari family - both Sucy and Akko, as well as their daughter Aiko.(For an explanation on how these two ended up with a daughter - read The Witchborn if you haven't)





	1. Not-So-Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am, with an attempt at a one-shot collection of sorts. Just... Don't expect regular updates. I can't work with any schedules for shiz. So yeah, I hope this one's good enough for a starter one-shot of sorts.

It was a typical quiet summer night. Sucy and Akko were quietly lying in their double bed, embracing each other, with Akko having positioned her head on Sucy's chest as they slept.  
  
The night was as quiet as it could get, and any mosquitoes or the like wouldn't ever dare sneak into the room – Sucy did manage to set up an enchantment that basically acted as a barrier for any insects trying to fly into the room through the window, so there really was nothing to disturb either witch's sleep…  
  
That is, until they were both woken up by the sound of a door opening.  
  
"Mom? _Ina?_ Can I sleep in with you two for the night?" – 6-year-old Aiko asked as she peeked into the room, looking around nervously.  
  
With Sucy being the heavier sleeper of the couple and not moving an inch, seemingly giving her usual "silent confirmation" response, it was only natural that Akko was the one who had to get up and talk it out with Aiko.  
  
"What's the matter, Aiko-chan? You are usually brave enough to sleep all alone, what's the problem now?" – The brunette sleepily asked, wiping the sleep off her eyes.  
  
"I… I had a bad dream. Yet it wasn't so much a dream as it was just… I can't even explain what it is. It's like I woke up from a bad dream, but didn't even remember having one! You know what I mean, mom?"  
  
"So it does run in the family, huh." – Akko thought out sleepily before taking a couple moments more to remark: "Well, okay. Here's hoping your _ina_ wouldn't mind. Good thing that she's got a day off tomorrow."  
  
"Yay! Thanks, mom, you're the-" – Aiko was rather quickly silenced by her mother's index finger, who whispered: "Please, Aiko. I know that your _ina_ is quite the heavy sleeper, but it's still not a good idea to wake her up now, is it?"  
  
"Oh… Sorry, mom." – The little girl pouted guiltily as she said that. Without saying anything else, Aiko quietly climbed over onto the bed and positioned herself just between Sucy and Akko, as to not fall off the bed all over again. Admittedly, she did tend to fall right off her bed whenever she slept alone, so at least now she made sure to take some safety measures. Oh well, at least there wouldn't be any loud **thud** s in the middle of the night to wake Akko or Sucy up.  
  
As for Akko, she stayed up for a bit longer to make sure that her daughter would fall asleep comfortably. Not too long after noticing that the little bundle of energy in human girl form was finally lying still, no longer tossing and turning all the time trying to get comfy and hitting Sucy in the face with either of her limbs by accident in the process, Akko was just about to fall asleep herself when…  
  
"She's quite the handful, ain't she, Akko?" – Sucy asked sleepily, although Akko didn't seem surprised the tiniest bit. She knew Sucy well enough to realize that she might be faking sleep every now and again.  
  
"She sure is. I guess your sleeping technique is also on the list of things she didn't inherit." – The brunette whispered back.  
  
"Well, that would be a stretch to assume I've always slept so soundly that even a nuke going off in a neighboring city wasn't going to wake me." – The mauve-haired alchemist deadpanned. – "So we'll just have to wait and see whose sleeping habits she would really inherit. Although, considering how often I had to put our daughter back into bed when she fell off her bed… She's definitely a restless sleeper like you."  
  
As if to confirm Sucy's words, Aiko turned around once more and ended up hitting Akko in the face instead.  
  
"We're kinda going to have to try and keep her in check if we want any hopes of getting some sleep, though." – Akko remarked, giving out a nervous chuckle as she gently moved Aiko's arm away from her face.

"Rather, if **you** want to get some sleep. You know full well I'd sleep through all the repeated hitting." - With that said, Sucy fell asleep with her usual shroom-eating smirk on her face, while Akko just lightly shook her head, smiling before she lied back down as well.  
  
And with that said and done, the witch couple decided to go back to sleep, currently holding Aiko in a collective embrace of sorts, so as to avoid her moving around too much and hitting both her parents constantly as she did. Not that the little girl at all minded, as she for once slept nice and soundly, although she did mumble something in her sleep. Upon a bit more listening, Akko noticed that her daughter was mumbling spells from that day's magic practice, and couldn't help but smile at this.  
  
The brunette could only barely make out a sleepy "Tia…Freyre…" from Aiko's mumbling moments before she herself gave up and fell back asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, not the best idea for a starter one-shot. Also, I literally wrote this down over the course of an hour. Here's hoping it's not too bad.


	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aiko's experience with Akko's familiar, Sakuya, gets a bit problematic.

It was one of those quiet autumn Saturday afternoons. One of the very few days when no one was absent from the Manbavaran-Kagari household, as Sucy didn't have work to attend and Akko didn't have any extra errands to run.   
  
Sucy and Akko were quietly sitting by the fireplace, with Sucy reading a book on alchemical properties of elemental essenceы while Akko quietly lied nearby so that her head was positioned in the mauve-haired alchemist's lap. Meanwhile, Aiko was busy looking over at a particular bird perched just a few paces away from the couch.  
  
More specifically, said bird was Akko's phoenix familiar, named Sakuya. The bird was currently quietly cleaning it's feathers, not paying much attention to it's surroundings, yet still waiting for when Akko would need anything from her, as normally   
  
Aiko was borderline awed with the bird. Sure, this wasn't the first time she's seen Sakuya, but most of the time that phoenix flew right off the moment she noticed Aiko looking at her! But here, Sakuya was holding almost completely still, seemingly not paying any attention to the little girl, and so Aiko managed to get in every little detail of the bird's appearance.   
  
However, this was when a bit of curiosity pushed Aiko to do something a bit… Unwise. Without thinking, the younger brunette reached for the phoenix's tail, and-  
  
A loud squawk rang through the room, followed by an "Oww!" courtesy of Aiko.   
  
"Aiko!" – both parents shouted, with Akko nearly bopping her head against Sucy's chin as they both shot up from the couch.   
  
Before either of them could analyze the situation, Sakuya flew right off her perch and immediately "self-dismissed", disappearing into the same usual pocket dimension where Akko would often send her when her help wasn't needed.   
  
Honestly, that phoenix acted independently of her owner surprisingly often.   
  
As for the little girl, she was clutching her burning hand, crying. A small feather was lying on the floor in front of her that soon dissipated into ashes.

* * *

"Aiko, you don't ever pull on a bird's tail. Especially if said bird is a phoenix! Not only did you hurt the bird, but you also ended up getting hurt yourself!" – Akko remarked as she applied Sucy's poultice to the burn, although the stinging certainly made Aiko jerk her feet more than a few times, nearly kicking Akko in the process.   
  
"But I just wanted to get her attention is all! And I also wanted to find out what a phoenix's feathers feel like when they don't actually want to burn you!" – Another pained grunt soon followed as Akko continued rubbing the poultice into the younger girl's hand.   
  
"Well, physical experiments do give good scientific evidence, but I think this one was entirely pointless and unpleasant for both sides involved." – Sucy deadpanned, handing Akko a bandage.   
  
In the meantime, Sakuya had already reappeared, still sitting on the same perch, but now busy looking at what was going on between the family. The bird couldn't help but roll her eyes and let out an annoyed squawk.   
  
"Either way, Aiko, just don't pull Sakuya's feathers any longer. Or else she's going to either burn or peck you. Besides, Akko's right, that had to hurt her quite a bit. " – The alchemist added, while Akko, who finished bandaging her daughter's hand up, remarked: "For now, it's better that you leave Sakuya be. When she'll get more used to you, then you might approach her a tad more closely. Just don't hurt her anymore like this, okay?"  
  
"Okay… I guess I'll watch her from further away for now." – Aiko replied, pouting.   
  
Having done all the patching up, Akko figured she needed to have a quick one-on-one talk with her familiar, so she dismissed Sucy and Aiko for the time being, telling them to go outside for a while, and as soon as the two were gone, went over to her familiar, who was now giving her quite the "are you kidding me?" stare.   
  
"Don't look at me like that." – Not the best line to open on, that's for sure. – "My daughter's just naturally curious is all."  
  
The bird let out an annoyed squawk and turned so that her tail was practically pointed at Akko, showing that she was now missing a tail feather or two.   
  
"Well, you'll still regrow new ones when your next reincarnation comes around, so what? Besides, your tail still looks good!" – Akko wasn't the best at reassuring, as evident by the same deadpan expression on the phoenix's face. – "In any case, Aiko's promised she won't pull your feathers anymore. So please, next time she approaches you, try not to hurt her. Please?"   
  
At first Sakuya just gave Akko the closest thing a bird could get to a baffled look, but after a few moments and Akko once again going for the puppy-dog eyes, the phoenix just let out what seemed to be an exasperated sigh, but in bird language, and positioned herself as if allowing Akko to pet her.   
  
As Akko lightly scratched Sakuya's forehead, she remarked: "I wonder how it's going to be like when Aiko grows up and gets a familiar of her own. Wonder who's it gonna be? I doubt she'll be lucky enough to successfully bind another phoenix like I did. And she certainly doesn't like snakes as much as Sucy does…" – She looked over at Lamia, Sucy's snake familiar, who was currently quietly lying in her terrarium, seemingly sleeping after she just ate some random rat that had the misfortune of wandering into the Manbavaran-Kagari house. – "She'd still choose something a tad more mundane than usual, yet still fitting to her personality. Like a crow, or a raccoon."  
  
Sakuya just rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed squawk. Her owner really tended to get lost in her own fantasies way too often.   
  
"You're right, Sakuya. Maybe it is a tad too early to think of that. Anyway, might as well clean up the house while these two are away."  
  
As Akko went to get the cleaning supplies, she soon noticed a familiar weight on her shoulder, and saw that Sakuya just flown over to her and perched herself on it. Letting out a content chuckle, Akko decided to get over to work.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shoutout to Aspen for the two-shot that gave me the idea on this one. Also, the snake familiar is from one of the chapters of the official manga, although it wasn't actually named there, so I went with the most obvious of names.


	3. The Obligatory Bridge Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy and Akko take their daughter over to the one place they first met at, and a nostalgia trip ensues.

"Whoa! So this is the place!"  
  
It was a quiet August day. Most kids tried their best to make the most of what little was left of the summer holidays, some adults were getting more than glad that the intense heat, which was quite bad for various people's health, was finally ending, some were preparing for the barrage of illnesses that would come with the colder seasons, and many a witch of Luna Nova were preparing to go back to practicing spells and their usual shenanigans.   
  
As for our favorite witch family? Sucy and Akko had recently went on a little nostalgia trip to the all-too-familiar bridge not too far away from Luna Nova, even letting Aiko tag along with them – they figured it would be nice for their daughter to learn where exactly her parents first met.  
  
"Yep. That one cobblestone bridge that your mom often wouldn't shut up about whenever she reminisced of how our relationship was back then." – Sucy remarked as she watched Aiko run around the small cobblestone structure excitedly. The sight put a small smile on the mauve-haired witch's face, whereas Akko figured she'd continue explaining the matter to her daughter: "Well, duh, this place is kind of a big deal to your _ina_ and I – after all, this was the place where we first met!"  
  
"Wow, really?" – Aiko stopped for a few moments, looking at her parents with the familiar glint of excitement in her eyes. – "How did it go? It was probably romantic as all heck, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, that…" – Sucy blushed and turned to face somewhere off to the side. Sure, in hindsight, their first meeting was downright hilarious, but even then, she still couldn't help but feel guilty about tossing a bunch of (mercifully fake) snakes at Akko and making her tip over into the river. – "Our first meeting was a little too crazy, to say the least. And I wasn't really nice to Akko back then."  
  
"But hey, we still eventually made out- Up, we still made up, right?" – Akko asked, grinning as she approached Sucy and placed her hand on the other witch's shoulder.   
  
"And we've certainly matured since then. No more petty pranks and mischief since then. " – The alchemist replied, looking a bit off to the side and winking at Aiko, signifying she was about to put on quite a show. – "Oh, and speaking of our first meeting…"  
  
In the next few moments, Akko was busy flailing about as she tried to get snakes off her arms and face, and once again tipped right over the barest semblance of railing the bridge had… But not before getting one of the snakes off her face and sending it flying right at Sucy. Sure, the Filipina was more than used to close contact with snakes, and she had the damn things under control, so she didn't flail around as much as Akko did, but the impact was still strong enough to knock her back and lead her to overbalance right into the river as well.   
  
As the couple swam up under the bridge, they still couldn't help but laugh at the situation, with Akko remarking: "Yeah, that certainly brings back memories. Though, I should have conjured up and tossed a bird backpack in your face instead to make it extra authentic."  
  
"Maybe you want me to go anger a cockatrice to make it **even** more authentic, then?" – Sucy deadpanned, smirking, whereas Akko just backed away and gestured "no thanks".   
  
"Um, mom, _ina_ , I know you're having a trip down Memories Lane here, but don't we have something else to do here? You two said you wanted to sign me up for a preparatory class at Luna Nova." – Aiko remarked, hanging upside down from the bridge railing and her tone certainly being deadpan enough to make her _ina_ proud.   
  
"Sure, just give us a few more moments." - Akko remarked as she and Sucy made it back on dry land and took one more look around.   
  
Even though Sucy and Akko were by no means old, especially by witch standards…   
  
**The trip over to that one cobblestone bridge still made them feel younger somehow.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a tad on the short side. I've spent way too much time working on KaT to do work on any other fics, including this one-shot sorta-collection.


End file.
